


Concerning Hobbits and Dragons Bilbo x Reader

by middleearth2asgard



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middleearth2asgard/pseuds/middleearth2asgard





	1. Chapter 1

You arrived at the hobbit hole long after all of the dwarves. It had taken an exceptionally long time to get dressed because you were determined to look your best this evening in order to make a good impression. Just because you were an apprentice of sorts to Gandalf didn't mean that you had go around looking like he did. 

As you stood in front of the small round door, you took a moment to tug at and smooth your red dress to make sure it was properly placed. Then you gave the door three small knocks and waited for it to be answered. 

It was opened by a very flustered hobbit. You quickly studied his features while he stared up at you with his mouth slightly open. He was actually quite a handsome looking little fellow. 

After a moment or two of awkward silence, you gently asked, "May I come in?"

"O-of course," he stuttered, moving aside to let you through the doorway. 

"My name is y/n," you said, offering your hand to him. He quickly wiped his hand on his pants before taking yours to shake it. He was blushing bright red at the contact and smiling nervously up at you. You couldn't help but notice how becoming his smile was. "I'm Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins."

"It is very nice to meet you, Bilbo."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said, still holding onto your hand. 

The moment was interrupted by Gandalf entering the hallway. "Ah! Y/n! I see you've finally made it."

"It takes a long time to look this good, Gandalf," you replied with a laugh. 

"Come in here and let me introduce you to everyone."

After naming all of the dwarves in turn, he said, "This is my apprentice, y/n. She will be joining us on this quest."

"In what role?" Thorin gruffly asked. 

"She is a specialist in dragons." 

There was a lot of muttering between the dwarves at this point. 

"Have a seat, y/n, while we explain things to you and our burglar."

"But there isn't a chair for-"

"I'll get you one!" Bilbo interrupted a little too loudly. Then he rushed into another room and came back with a chair for you. You couldn't help but blush a bit as you thanked him and sat down. 

"So how exactly is this woman a dragon specialist?" Thorin said, addressing Gandalf. "And how did she come by this knowledge?" 

You shifted uncomfortabally in your seat. Gandalf was never one to reveal too much, but the questions still made you nervous. It didn't help your comfort any that the hobbit-sized chair was too small for you. 

"It is too extensive to explain now, but she will be extremely valuable when the time comes." 

You could feel Bilbo staring at you, but everytime you looked at him and smiled he'd flush red and turn his gaze away from you. 

"Fine," Thorin said. "She can join us." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's not going, is he?" You asked Gandalf sadly. You had been watching the conversation between him and Bilbo from a distance, and although you couldn't hear their words over the noise of the dwarves' conversations, you could tell from the body language that it hadn't gone well. 

"I had so hoped he would," you said, plopping down in the chair previously occupied by the halfling.

"You have become quite smitten with him."

"Of course not!" You said far too defensively. "I just met him, and it would be unprofessional, and..." you continued to rattle off a few more reasons while Gandalf raised his eyebrows in disbelief. 

Finally you gave up lying both to yourself and to Gandalf and said "Yes, I am smitten with him. But it doesn't matter because he isn't going. And even if he did, and he happened to return my feelings, he wouldn't once he found out the truth about me." 

"Perhaps you are judging him too quickly."

Sighing, you replied, "Everyone is the same, Gandalf. They don't mean to be, but they are, and honestly I don't even blame them." 

"Radagast and I did not treat you the same as the others."

"That's different. You two are just...odd," you said with a smirk. 

Gandalf's chuckling was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind you. Turning, you saw Bilbo standing behind you, fidgeting nervously.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to let you know that I have a guest room. I-in case you wanted to use it for the night, Miss Y/n."

Getting up from the chair and moving over to Bilbo you said, "Thank you. I'd like that very much." 

He stood there just smiling at you for a few moments before you continued, "Will you show me where it is?" 

"Ah! Yes! That would probably help wouldn't it! Ha!" It was obvious that he was embarrassed. "Right this way." 

After he'd escorted you to the room, he said "If you need anything, just let me know. Um, goodnight Miss Y/n."

"You can just call me y/n."

Smiling the biggest smile you'd seen yet, he repeated, "Goodnight...y/n." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early the next morning, while waiting for the dwarves to finish getting ready to leave, you spotted Bilbo's unsigned contract sitting on one of his tables. As a last chance effort to get him to come along, you walked over to the contract and scrawled a message for him on the very bottom. It read:

Dearest Bilbo,

Please reconsider joining our company. It would mean a great deal to me if you came along.

With love, 

Y/n

The "with love" part felt risky at first, but you decided that either (A) it might convince him, or (B) it wouldn't, which meant you'd probably never see him again and would never be embarrassed by it. 

With that, you turned and headed out of the hobbit hole to begin your adventure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take long for your thoughts to drift to the company's almost-burglar as you rode along with Gandalf and the dwarves. While you were trying to convince yourself that it was better that he didn't come along, you were interrupted by a familiar voice calling out "Wait!" behind you. 

The company stopped and turned to see none other than the object of your thoughts approaching. 

"I signed it," he said, offering the contract to Balin. As Balin reviewed it, you noticed that the bottom was ragged, as if a piece had been torn off. Turning your attention back to Bilbo, you found that he was already beaming at you. 

"Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," Balin said. 

"Give him a pony," Thorin grunted. 

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I-"

You missed the rest of the exchange due to Gandalf pulling his horse alongside yours. "I assume you had something to do with this?" He asked with a sneaky smile. 

"One never knows," you answered with a wink. 

By the time your attention was back on the hobbit, he was sitting on top of a pony looking quite startled. The sight caused you to burst out in laughter. You slowed your own horse down so that he was walking alongside Bilbo's pony. 

"You changed your mind," you stated casually.

"Yes. Yes, I did," he responded, glancing at you when you weren't looking. 

"I'm very glad," you said, flashing him a genuine smile.

"So am I." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took almost no time at all for the dwarves to take you in like one of their own. You'd talk and laugh with them around the campfire late into the night. Even Thorin seemed to warm up to you, although he tried not to show it. 

Bilbo and you fell more in love with each passing day. A large part of you desperately longed for him to make some kind of move, but deep down you knew you couldn't even try to be with him without telling him the truth about you. You were convinced that once he'd heard it, any romantic feelings he had for you would fly right out the window. So you decided that all you could do was wait and see what the future would bring. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here you go, lassie. Your very boring bowl of supper," Bofur said, handing it to you.

The dwarves had tried to grow accustomed to your "strange" eating habits, but they could never wrap their heads around how you could go through life without eating meat. You weren't bossy about it though. You'd simply eat whatever they fixed, picking around the meat without complaint. Eventually, they started trying to help you out by dipping around it. 

Now, as you sat sipping your soup (which was basically broth), you watched Bilbo pace back and forth nervously. He'd been acting like that since Gandalf and Thorin had that disagreement earlier in the day. You had reassured him that Gandalf would come back...eventually. 

When Bilbo left to take dinner to Kili and Fili, you lay back on the ground and stared up at the sky above. Your hand travelled to the single gold chain that you wore around your neck. Sliding it between your fingers was an action that always seemed to have a calming effect on you. 

Before you could close your eyes, however, a scent found your nose. It was a familiar smell, both horrid and dangerous. You bolted up from the ground and strapped your swords around your waist saying, "Get up all of you! We have a troll problem."

At that moment, Fili came running into the campsite yelling, "Trolls were stealing the ponies! Bilbo went to stop them and they have him!"

Without waiting for the others or directions, you bolted in the direction of the ponies. Once you arrived, you were close to enough to hear where the trolls were, so you ran as fast as you could with the dwarves on your tail. None of you hesistated before jumping into their campsite. 

Your first action was to scan the area for Bilbo. Finding him near where the stolen ponies were being kept, you started moving towards him, but your path was suddenly blocked by a troll. He was in the process of being attacked by several dwarves. Drawing your double blades, you slid between his legs, slicing each one. Then you turned and cut behind each knee, causing him to stumble. 

When you turned back to find Bilbo, he was not where you had last seen him. That's when you saw that the trolls were holding him and threatening to tear him apart if the dwarves didn't drop their weapons. Since you were standing behind the trolls and their eyes were locked on the dwarves, you used the opportunity to bolt into the woods. 

The action appeared cowardly, but you knew finding Gandalf was the only chance your friends had. You ran through the woods, screaming his name as loudly as you could. When you finally found him, you were out of breath. "Bilbo and dwarves. Caught by trolls. That way," you said, doubled over trying to catch your breath and pointing behind you. Gandalf hurried off in the direction you had come from and you followed closely behind him. 

As Gandalf made his way to the large rock overlooking the campsite, you crouched in the woods and listened to Bilbo's attempts to delay the trolls. In spite of the danger of the current situation, you couldn't help but smile at your beloved hobbit. Damn, that boy was clever. 

After the trolls were turned to stone, you ran to Bilbo and threw your arms around his neck before even helping him out of the sack. Holding him close, you'd never felt more relieved in your life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here let me help with that," you said. Taking a wet cloth, you started trying to wipe the mystery substance off of Bilbo's face. 

"What is this?" you asked with a disgusted expression.

"You'd probably rather not know."

"Bilbo! Come here," Gandalf called out as he emerged from the troll cave. You watched from a distance as the wizard gave Bilbo a small sword. Your observations were interrupted, however, by Thorin's body blocking your view. 

"How did you know about the trolls?" he asked. "You did not leave camp, and no one else there knew about them."

In an attempt to diffuse the seriousness of his question you said, "Oh, I didn't know you had been paying me so much attention, Thorin."

He was not amused.

"Well, I uh-" you began.

You were rescued by one of the dwarves yelling, "Something is headed this way!"

You and Thorin followed the rest of the dwarves up the small slope. What came crashing through the trees and underbrush was the last thing you had expected to see. Before you stood a very familiar team of rabbits and a wizard you hadn't seen in far too long. 

"Radagast!" you yelled, running to him and throwing your arms around his neck. The rest of the company, excluding Gandalf, looked startled by the act.

"Y/n, Gandalf, I've been searching everywhere for you."

"What is the matter, Radagast?" Gandalf asked.

"I have to speak to you, Gandalf. It's urgent, and private." 

As the two of them went off to speak together alone, Bilbo asked "How do you know him?"

"Radagast took me in and raised me after my parents died."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-" 

"It's alright, Bilbo," you said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's all in the past. Excuse me a moment."

While speaking to Bilbo, a strange, ominous sensation had come over you. Now, you couldn't shake the feeling that something was lurking nearby. Hurrying to the closest tree, you leapt into it and began climbing it quite deftly. 

"What is she doing?" Bofur asked Bilbo.

"No idea."

When you reached the top, you performed a quick survey of the area. Not too far off in the distance, you spotted part of the orc pack.

You let yourself drop from the top of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground below. 

"It appears we are being hunted."

"By what?" Bofur asked.

A howl resounded through the air loud enough for even Oin to hear. 

"By that," you said. 

Suddenly, a warg leapt out of the trees, but Dwalin and some of the others made quick work of killing it.

You rushed over to Gandalf and said as quietly as you could manage, "We are being tracked by a relatively large orc pack. Perhaps I should-"

"No! Not yet." 

That's when Radagast volunteered to lead the pack away from the company. You knew his rabbits were fast enough to keep him a safe distance away, but you still gave him a hug and made him promise to be careful. 

Since the ponies had bolted, it meant that all of you would have to travel on foot. But you knew Gandalf well enough to know that he already had a plan in mind. Whether Thorin wanted it or not, he was taking you to Rivendell.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, the entire company made it to Rivendell without any injuries more serious than a few scrapes and bruises from sliding into the secret entrance. 

The beauty of the elven residence truly took your breath away. It was a regal, elegant beauty that reminded you of something that should only be viewed and not touched for fear of damaging it. You were distracted by its intricate, delicate details up until the moment when the dwarves started shoving you and Bilbo towards the middle of a defensive dwarf-circle. 

As soon as you saw the elf you assumed must be Lord Elrond, you averted your eyes. You had heard about how perceptive and intelligent he was, and although you'd obviously never met him, you still feared that he might be sharp enough to see through your exterior. Thorin was already beginning to ask questions and you didn't need anyone else joining in. 

After Elrond had invited all of you to dinner, Gandalf called you over to introduce you specifically. "Lord Elrond, this my apprentice, y/n."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady y/n. Gandalf has told me all about you." The emphasis he placed on the word "all" and the reassuring smile that he gave you calmed your fears. He summoned a female elf over and asked her to escort you to a room where you could dress for dinner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, y/n will like this food at least," Bofur said, holding up a leafy green that the elves had served them for dinner. 

"Where is y/n?" Bilbo asked, mild concern evident in his voice. 

"Dressing for dinner," Kili managed with his mouth stuffed full of food. "I don't know why she gets to dress up and we were expected to show up like this."

"Maybe because they thought there was actually hope for my appearance. Unlike yours, Kili," you sassed while walking to the table. You were wearing a long lilac dress that complimented your womanly figure. 

Bilbo's jaw dropped when he saw you. He'd seen you dressed up before of course. It was the night he'd met you and he remembered it well. In spite of that, all he could do was stare with his head propped on his hand while you edged in between Bofur and Kili at the table.

"Bilbo? Bilbo!" Balin said. When he finally had the hobbit's attention he added, "you've got your elbow propped in my bowl."

"Hm, not bad," Kili said, looking you over. "You almost look as pretty as this elf maiden over here." Then he gave her a subtle wink.

"How ever in this world are you still single, Kili?" you asked, friendly sarcasm dripping from your words. 

"You're welcome to change that if you like, gorgeous," he said while giving you a mischievous smirk.

"Dwalin, make me a promise. If I ever get that desperate for a man, just go ahead and kill me." 

Laughter erupted from everyone at the table except Bilbo. He hadn't liked Kili flirting with you, and he decided right then and there that he had to make a move before he lost you. Honestly, the thought of confessing his feelings made him so nervous he was sure he'd be sick, but he loved you too much to not even try. He promised himself that, no matter what, he'd talk to you before the company continued its journey. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bilbo spent most of the next morning picking the prettiest flowers he could find in order to make a bouquet for you. As he walked around, he muttered to himself about what exactly he was going to say. If anyone had been watching him they probably would have thought he was crazy, but he had to make sure that it was perfect. 

When he was finally satisfied with everything, he set out to find you. He found you seated on a bench on one of Rivendell's balconies, overlooking the scenery beneath you. You were wearing another new dress. This one greatly resembled the one from the previous evening, except that it was a pale pink. 

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to you. "Good morning, y/n. I um picked these for you." 

"Oh Bilbo! They are beautiful! Thank you so much."

He hesitated a moment before clearing his throat. Then he began the short confession that he'd prepared, "Y/nI'mmadaboutyou. Ihavebeensincewemet. MayIpleasecourtyou?"

It had come out so rapidly that it took a minute for you to figure out what he had said. When you finally had a grasp on it you said, "Oh Bilbo. I uh-"

Bilbo braced himself for the rejection that he was convinced was coming. He couldn't believe he'd been so foolish as to actually think that he had a chance with you. 

"It's all-alright, y/n," he stuttered. "I understand. I'm sorry."

He tried to hurry away, but you grabbed his arm to stop him. "No, you don't understand."

Now it was your turn to hesitate. "Bilbo, I love you."

He finally looked at you again. His face and eyes were brighter than you'd ever seen them. It broke your heart to know that you'd lose the love of such an incredible person. But it wouldn't be fair to him if you courted him without telling him the truth. 

"You do?! You really do?!"

"Of course I do. How could I not love someone as wonderful as you? But, we have to talk." 

Then you stood up, grabbed him by the hand, and began leading him to a place where the two of you could speak in complete privacy.


	4. Chapter 4

"B-but this is your room!" Bilbo stammered. 

"I know, but it's the only place where I know we won't be overheard. Don't worry, I won't take advantage of you," you said with a wink. 

Blushing bright red from your comment, he let you lead him into the room Lord Elrond had given you to stay in. You let go of his hand and sat anxiously on the edge of your bed. 

This wasn't going to be easy. 

You glanced over at Bilbo and watched him study the room before moving over to the chair farthest away from the bed. 

"Come sit beside me," you said, patting the bed. 

"Ah, um, okay," was all he managed to get out. Then he awkwardly made his way over to the bed and sat at the very end of it. Fighting the urge to laugh, you wondered if all hobbits were this respectable and how they ever managed to keep the race from going extinct this way. 

It was obvious from the look on his face that he was nervous. His ears were flushed and he kept fidgeting with his hands. You couldn't help but find him utterly adorable in this state. 

Leaning towards him, you turned his face towards yours and planted a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. "I've wanted to do that for a long time. Since you won't want me to after this, I figured I might as well while I still can."

"What could possibly make you think I wouldn't want you to do that again?" The flabbergasted expression on his face gave  you a moment of hope, but then you remembered how dangerous hope could be. 

Sitting back up straight and focusing your eyes on the floor, you wondered how to begin your story. There really was only one way.

"My mother was a very beautiful woman."

This didn't surprise Bilbo any. After all, he knew you had to get your beauty from someone.

"She lived in a small village with her family. They were all very happy, until the day that their village was attacked and destroyed. Very few people survived. Because of her beauty, she was taken. Kidnapped you might say. At first, she lived in constant fear. Eventually, that fear turned into dependence. And as strange as it may sound, dependence turned into love. I'm a product of that love." 

Bilbo was extremely confused at this point. He didn't understand why you thought that would change anything. 

"So your father was a violent man? Why would you think that would change the way I feel about you?"

You laughed. It wasn't a genuine laugh, but one born out of nerves.

"My father was not a violent man. My father was...my father was a dragon."

Now, Bilbo was beyond surprised. He was shocked. 

You purposely continued before he could think of a response. "Very few people in Middle-Earth know that a dragon can take a human form. It can actually be an extremely useful skill for them. But, it is sort of an unspoken rule amongst their kind that they are never supposed to use that ability to mate with a human or human-like race."

You paused a moment before continuing."My father stole my mother because he thought she'd make a nice addition to his gold hoard. He never dreamed he'd actually begin to love her. They ended up breaking that rule and here I am."

"You told me your parents died. What happened to them?" Bilbo asked.

"My father was eventually destroyed by some warriors. They might as well have killed my mother while they were at it. She wasted away into nothing and died not long after. Once the people nearby knew about me, and about my mother's scandel, none of them wanted anything to do with me. Eventually I came across Radagast and he took me in and raised me. I wanted to know more about the world and about people though, so after I grew up, Gandalf took me as his apprentice."

Bilbo sat there studying you for several minutes before saying, "It doesn't matter to me."

"It will matter though, Bilbo, once you know all of it. My father was a dragon who hatched from an egg and could take a human form. I was born of a woman, but I can still take a dragon's shape whenever I choose. I don't because I don't want to be like his kind. I want to be gentle and affectionate, not violent and cruel. I want to be surrounded by friends and loved ones instead of piles of gold. I do everything I can to fight even the smallest urges triggered by my dragon blood." 

"Gandalf is the reason I came on this quest. He believes my ability will prove useful to all of you. Oh Bilbo," you said, finally turning to him with tears streaming down your face, "please don't tell the others! I don't want them to know. Not yet."

He wrapped his arms tight around you and pulled your head down to his shoulder in an attempt to comfort you. "I promise I won't tell a soul."

As you sat crying into his shoulder, he began to gently stroke your hair. The things you'd told him had astonished him, but they hadn't changed a single feeling he had for you. Pulling back from you, he tilted your chin up so he could look you in the eyes.

"Now I really wish I hadn't forgotten my handkerchief," he said with a smile, which earned a soft laugh from you. 

As he stroked your cheek he said, "Nothing you just told me has changed anything. No one can control who their parents are. You are still the beautiful, kind, wonderful woman that I've fallen completely in love with. And with your permission, I still want to court you as much as I always have." 

Your crying intensified again, but this time they were tears of joy. "You're amazing, you know that?" 

"Nowhere near it," he said. "I'm just lucky enough to have a great girl." Then he leaned in and gave you a kiss that you always swore was the best in the history of Middle-Earth, simply because it was out of pure love.


	5. Chapter 5

You and Bilbo stayed in your room for hours. At first, the two of you talked, laughed, and carried on like a couple of children. Now you were simply lying on the bed together, enjoying each other's presence. Bilbo had one arm draped across your waist and his face nuzzled up to your neck, while you were busy running your hand through his soft curls. 

Then you started tracing the points of his ear with your fingertips. Since you had human ears, you had always found his large, pointed ones to be quite fascinating. 

You could feel a soft "Mm" against the skin of your neck before he said, "Those are sensitive."

"Good sensitive or bad sensitive?"

"Good," he mumbled.

"Really?" you asked, getting a mischievous idea. You quickly leaned down and took the pointed tip in between your lips, earning a surprising moan from your hobbit. 

"Oh! You like that! It did something for you, didn't it?"

"No-no it didn't."

"Well I think it did, and I'm going to prove it!"

You playfully flipped him onto his back and straddled his waist. Ignoring the shocked look on his face, you leaned down and started kissing and nipping the tips of his ears. At first you were met with weak, half-hearted pleas for you to stop. They quickly turned into soft moans and gasps, however, the sounds of which made both parts of your blood run hot. As Bilbo's hands slipped around your waist, you moved your lips down to meet his, locking them together in a gentle yet passionate kiss. 

Suddenly, you were interrupted by the door to your room flying open. 

"Woah! I think we're interrupting something here, Fili." 

You threw yourself off Bilbo and landed beside him on the bed. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him grab one of the pillows and awkwardly cover his lap with it. 

"I think our burglar was trying to steal something besides our gold, Kili."

"No, I wasn't!" Bilbo exclaimed, sounding far too defensive. 

"What do you two want?" you asked as Kili and Fili hopped onto the bed.

"We're all going to go bathe in the elves' fountain. Thought you might want to join us?"

"Why in the world would I want to join you in that?"

"An opportunity to see this body naked," Kili said, motioning towards himself. "Why would you want to miss that?"

"I think I'll pass. I want to keep my eyesight." 

Fili was lounging on the foot of the bed, holding his head at an awkward angle. "You know, y/n, at this position I can almost see straight up your dress."

"Alright! That's enough!" Bilbo was now on his feet and holding Fili by the collar. "Out! Now! Both of you!" 

You liked seeing his fiesty side, but you were surprised that the brothers actually hurried towards the door.

"Let us know if you change your mind!" Kili called out over his shoulder. 

"You kids have fun!" Fili added before Bilbo slammed the door on him. 

Once you two were alone again, you burst out in laughter. Bilbo's angry face was just far too amusing and adorable to not laugh at. Before he could really join in though, the door flew open again, this time hitting him on the backside.

"Oh Bilbo, I'm so sorry." Gandalf stood in doorway, wearing a smile that showed he clearly understood the current situation. "As much as I hate to, I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal y/n from you for a bit." 

"What's wrong, Gandalf?" you asked.

"Much I'm afraid. I need to get you caught up fast. There isn't much time." 

With that, you hopped off the bed, pecked Bilbo on the lips, and followed the wizard out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"I believe there are plans in motion to stop this quest in its tracks," Gandalf told you. "I need you to get the dwarves out of here immediately. I'll go inform Thorin while you round up the rest of bunch, including Bilbo," he said with a wink. 

You hurried back to your room as quickly as possible and told Bilbo to get his stuff along with yours ready while you go look for the others. Unfortunately, you remembered exactly where they would be.

"I knew you'd change your mind!" a naked Kili yelled from the fountain. "No girl in her right mind would want to miss this sight." 

"A girl in her right mind would gouge her eyes out right about now, but I need you lot to go get ready. We're leaving now."

"But we can't leave now!" Bofur cried out 

"This is serious. Gandalf's orders. Out!"

"Not before we do this!" you heard someone yell directly behind you. All of a sudden, a pair of arms wrapped around you and lifted you off the ground. Before you could even begin to put up a fight, you were tossed into the water. 

You were shaking with anger as you pulled yourself out of the fountain. Whistles filled the air around you as you made your way towards the culprit. "I'm going get you back for this later, Fili!" 

Stomping past him, you headed back to your room to change. On the way, you encountered Bilbo and Thorin. The drenched, clinging material of your dress caught Bilbo's attention. While he stared, Thorin asked, "What happened to you?"

"Your idiotic nephew threw me into the fountain! I've got to go change." You grabbed your small bag off Bilbo's shoulder before saying, "They're all yours to deal with now." 

After changing back into your traveling clothes, you made your back out to meet the others. You were shocked that all of them were already packed and ready to go.

"Typical woman, always the last to be ready," Fili said with a smirk. Before you could punch him in response, Thorin grabbed your arm and said, "Save it. We need to get going." 

And with that, the company of Thorin Oakenshield left Rivendell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next several days were very uneventful. During the day, the company walked. Sometimes there was chatter or singing, and other times there was silence. You spent your nights curled up close to Bilbo, earning numerous "Oohs" and "Awws" from your companions. Even Thorin couldn't help but crack a smile. 

Things changed when you reached the mountains. Rain began to pour down with such force that it threatened to wash all of you right off the mountainside. It was soon discovered that this wasn't an ordinary thunderstorm, but a thunder battle between two stone giants. When the cliff you were standing on divided, you and Bilbo were split up. You were helpless as you watched your friends crash into the mountain several yards away. No longer afraid of slipping off the mountain, you rushed over to where they would be if they were still alive. To your relief, you found them all safe and sound in a big dwarf pile. Well, all except one. 

"Bilbo!" you cried out. Then you spotted him holding onto the cliff a few feet below you. Since you were taller than the others, you were able to reach down, grab him, and pull him to safety without too much difficulty. His eyes were still as big as saucers as you pulled him close and planted kisses all over his face. 

"I thought we almost lost our burglar," you heard Dwalin say behind you.

"He's been lost ever since he stepped out his door. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

As Thorin said those words, a violent fire began to burn inside your chest. Without thinking, you stood up, turned around, and slapped him hard across the face. The entire company stood as still as statues, too shocked to say or do anything. Even Thorin seemed frozen. Without a word, he turned and headed on. One by one, the rest of the company followed him, with you and Bilbo taking up the rear. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bilbo lay in the cave while almost everyone else slept. He couldn't stop thinking about what Thorin had said about him. He knew it was true; he didn't belong. He had almost convinced himself that the best thing he could do for himself and everyone else was to get up and leave right now. 

That was until he felt you fidget beside him. As he looked at you, any impulse he had to leave melted instantly. He loved you too much to leave you behind. He no longer cared what Thorin or anyone else thought. It didn't matter that he wasn't cut out for an adventure, or that he belonged back at Bag End, because there was one place where he belonged more. And that was with you, wherever you were.

He leaned down and gave you a kiss on the cheek. You woke at the contact and muttered, "I love you, Bilbo, but I'm not going to get frisky in a cold cave full of dwarves." 

You rolled over to face him and stretched your arms over your head. "What's that?" you asked, referring to something behind him. He turned and noticed a soft glow coming out of his sword's sheath. Suddenly, he remembered what Gandalf told him about elvish blades. 

Before he could warn anyone though, the floor opened and the entire company dropped down into a tunnel. When all of you hit the ground below, you were instantly ambushed by goblins. Bilbo's hand reached out to grab yours, but with all of the pushing and shoving you couldn't maintain a grip. 

As the goblins dragged you away, you saw that Bilbo had given them the slip. You protectively kept your eyes on him until he was no longer in sight, afraid of what would happen to him now.


	7. Chapter 7

As the goblins dragged you along, it took every bit of your resolve to keep from turning all of those grabby, grimey creatures into a giant pile of ash. Before the quest had begun, Gandalf had ordered you to keep your ability a secret until the company reached the Lonely Mountain. No matter how dire the situation, you were not to reveal your hand, so you swallowed your pride and let the goblins pull you onward. 

Their disgusting odor attacked your ultra sensitive sense of smell, almost causing you to vomit. Thankfully, you were able to suppress the urge by focusing your attention on formulating a plan. You knew Gandalf well enough to know that he would show up to aid the company in its escape, but you obviously had no idea when he would appear. Therefore, your primary concern was keeping all of the dwarves alive and intact in the meantime. 

In the shuffle, you had been pushed to the back of the group, and you had a feeling it was an intentional move by your friends in an effort to protect you. Finally, you all stopped on a wooden platform in front of the ugliest creature you had ever laid eyes on. As you looked at the being in disgust, you wondered why even these foul creatures would allow that thing to be their king.

The noise of the goblin king's ranting faded into the back of your mind as you did a quick survey of the area around you. The company was hopelessly outnumbered, especially considering they were now unarmed. The only plausible plan, at least for the meantime, was to play for time until Gandalf arrived. You were brought out of your thoughts when the goblin king started singing a dreadful song about a torture device.

Pushing through the dwarves despite their attempts to stop you, you called out "May I have a word with you, oh mighty King of Goblintown?"

He stopped singing and stared at you in confusion, but it didn't compare to the amount of shock on Thorin's face. 

"I think it would be wise," you said, "if you let these dwarves go on their way."

The goblin king and his minions began to laugh at your words. "And why would I do that?" he asked. 

As you walked closer to the goblins, Thorin grabbed your wrist to stop you, but you snatched it away. "Trust me," you whispered. 

Moving forward once again, you didn't stop until you were only a few feet from him. His stench was unbearable and he was absolutely repulsive to look upon. You felt a burning heat start to grow inside your core. 

"Most kings would do whatever it takes to avoid turning their kingdom into ash. If you value your life and your throne at all, you will take my advice." 

The goblin king stared at you, squinting his eyes and tilting his head as if he was in deep thought. For a brief moment, you saw the realization and fear cross his ugly features, but then all of you were surrounded and knocked down by the flash of a bright, white light. 

Once the light was gone, you looked up to see Gandalf moving towards you. Jumping up, you ran over to grab your weapons and urged the dwarves to do the same. Then all of you began simultaneously fighting the goblins and following Gandalf at full speed. 

"It looks as if I got here just in the nick of time," he yelled at you through his ragged breathing. 

"You need to have more faith in me, Gandalf," you yelled back with a smile. "I had everything under control."

"Then how were you all captured in the first place?"

"Nobody's perfect," you replied with a shrug. 

You were so busy fighting goblins and looking after the dwarves that you didn't even think of your dear Bilbo until you were almost out of the mountain.

"Gandalf!" You yelled, grabbing him by the sleeve. "Bilbo's not here!" 

"Come on!"

"I'm not leaving without him!" 

"I need your help with the dwarves. As soon as they are safe, we'll come up with a plan to find him. I promise," he added kindly, placing a hand on your shoulder. 

As the tears started to run down your face, you nodded and followed him out of the mountain.


End file.
